Once Foes Now Friends?
by raven vixen
Summary: A murder and an attempted murder spur Kim and Ron into action, but for what other purpose than the investigation? And what other life-altering situations will Kim have to undergo?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters, places, or ideas from the show!!! They all belong to Disney!  
  
**Summary: **A murder and an attempted murder spur Kim and Ron into action, but for waht other reasin than the investigation? And what other life-altering situations will Kim have to undergo?  
  
This is my very first attempt at writing fanfiction. With that said, Please read and review! Thank-you!   
  
Also- For the sake of not revealing who "_the figure_" is, I will sometimes refer to the person as _'IT'_.  
  
**Once Foes; Now Enemies...?  
  
**By _raven vixen  
  
_Chapter 1- The Event in the Night  
  
The streets of Middleton were as dark as ever. The only source of illumination was a single beam of moonlight that was shining through the trees of Middleton Central Park. A gentle breeze kept the swings in constant motion; and the leaves on the ground were hustling through the distance. The slide creaked, and the monkeybars swayed slightly. The empty playground echoed with the laughter of the children who had played there earlier.  
  
On the outskirts of Middleton, about ten miles away from Lowerton, a single, solitairy figure dressed in completely dark attire crept through the park and down a street, through the shadows. As the next hour approached, the figure waited, and when the Middleton clock struck one in the morning, the mysterius figure moved in. With an air of wisdom, the house in questio was chosen.  
  
'66 East Sunder Street. Just the house I want.' the figure thought to themself. As a shadowy blur, the figure slowly stooped down and retrieved a key from under the doormat; then the shadow stood, unlocked, and opened the door within fifteen seconds. The individual stepped inside and after pulling out a pocket flashlight, headed upstairs to search until they could find the room that was the sought out target-- the master bedroom. 'It' entered the room quickly and silently and found a corner to conceal themself in until the deed was to be fulfilled.  
  
The room was completely dark with the windows shut, and all of the shades were closed. The ticking and tocking coming from an alarm clock created an eerie air about the room. Elsewhere (still in the M.B.), peaceful snores resonated throughtout the room as the only other figure in the room sunk deeper and deeper into the magical kingdom known as dreamland. Two beeps sounded letting the occupantns know that two in the morning had arrived.  
  
Quickly leaving the corner, the figure made 'its' way over to the bed that was in the middle of the room. Before the bed was reached, however, the figure stumbled on something and went down to the floor landing hard on the knees, causing a loud thunk on the floor. Sound echoed off of the hollow walls causing the slumbering person to stir.  
  
In a groggy voice, he stuttered, "W-Wh-Who's there?"  
  
The figure covered in black held a breath of air for a minute and dared not move. When no answer came, the once slumbering man asked again, "Who's there?" Once again, the figure held pulled in a breath and didn't move. Exasperatedly the man flicked on a light and looked around the room. His eyes landed on a blurred shape who had retreated into the nearest shadow, beside an entertainment center. Slowly, the man's eyesite began to focus after vigorously shaking his head from side to side several times. Glancing back into the shadow, he found his voice again, "Who are you?" He received no acknowledgement that the enigmatic figure even heard him. The man with a light blue shade of skin began to become irritated, and in a fit of rage, he exclaimed, "show yourself!"  
  
The strange figure stepped into the open. The man noticed that it was a slim person who was completely dressed in black. From the mirror behind 'it', he could barely tell that the individual had long raven tresses, cascading down 'its' backside; the thick black waves came to the middle of the back. Realization set in by now. "If that's you, Shego, GET OUT NOW!!!" he bellowed. The figure didn't budge, but instead crept ever closer. Worry was etched into the facial features of the man and within a whisper, he asked, "What do you want with me?"  
  
Instead of speaking, a series of hand gestures was uesd to convey the meaning of the bizarre meeting. Pointing at the blue man, who was slowly reaching for the phone beside his bed, then bringing the digit up to the throat, the figure pulled it across. The process was repeated with a creepy voice booming through the room saying, "Dr. Drakken!"  
  
Dr. Drakken gulped and went white as if he had seen a ghost. He wanted to scream, but he when he opened his mouth, no sound escaped his lips. He turned his attention to his phone and frantically dialed, "9-1..."  
  
Without a second's hesitation, the figure drug him to the floor, but not without him repeatedly kicking the black masked head. He continued to struggle in the gloved hands surrounding his body, until he wore himself out. Heavy breathing filled the room. The person was getting agitated and decided to end this- here and now. "It' pulled a hand crafted pocketknife out of a pouch located on the left leg of the black outfit. The handle of the knife was engraved with the letters 'S.N.S.'  
  
In a last ditch effort to free himself from his attacker, Dr. Drakken kicked at the head sending 'it' careening backward several steps and accompanied the kick with a final plea, "leave me alone!" However, his plea went unanswered. To his horror, he saw his attacker regaining underneath legs itself and wobbling over toward him. He gathered up any all of his remaining strength and courage and backed against the wall trying to escape. With one single fluid motion, the mysterious figure was right beside him with the blade of the knife just barely grazing his neck. Dr. Drakken kicked at the figure with energy he didn't even know he had, but he missed and knocked the shade off of the holder letting in the moonlight. After that he didn't even have enough energy to scream; he just silently prayed that his assassin would be brought to justice- and soon. Dr. Drakken could hear his heart wildly beating in his chest; a single tear rolled down his cheek as he took in his surroundings right before he was to die. The next instant, he felt searing pain shoot throughout his body because the figure had slashed him several times in numerous places.  
  
When heading out of the room, something stopped 'it' dead in 'its' tracks. Next door, a light had flicked on. The shady character could have sworn that someone was watching through the open window, but when a second glance was thrown in that directiom, there was nothing. Under the black mask, the figure's mouth turned up into a mischevious grin. 'If someone's there, I'll get them!' 'it' thought.  
  
The figure moved toward the bleeding Dr. Drakken who was helpless to do anything except watch as the cloaked assailant grabbed the sheets off of the bed and began strangling him. After about five minutes, he quit moving. 'Finally!' the killer thought. Then a glove fell to the floor and after pulling out the knife again, the figure pricked a finger; a single drop of silverish-green liquid was left on the sheet directly over Dr. Drakken's heart. The deed was done; now it was time to get rid of any witnesses. A second later, the assassin jumped out of the window. Even though the window was two stories up, the murderer managed to land upright on the ground; and moved into the shadows of Dr. Drakken's neighbor's house-- to wait.  
  
Drakken's bedroom was in shambles. Sheets were strewn everywhere. The phone was off the hook and buzzing. Blood was splattered everywhere about the room.  
  
'Alright. Phase 1-- complete.' the figure thought from the shadows. 'Now for Phase 2.'   
  
Author's comments:  
  
If the figure does not respond to the name 'Shego', then who is it? Why did 'it' kill Drakken? What is Phase 2? All will be answered in due time (next chapters). Please read and review! Thank-you!   
  
P.S.- Any Drakken fans: Please do not get offended by his slaying. He will be avenged somehow and in some way. Drakken is an awesome character because he brings a lot of comical laughter to the show, in my opinion, with Shego's help.  
  
**To be continued... **


	2. Ch 2 A Single Witnessor are there more?

Disclaimer:I DO NOT own Kim Possible or any other characters, places, or ideas from the show!!! They all belong to Disney! I DON'T own anything Major League Baseball affiliated; especially, I DON'T own the Atlanta Braves.   
  
Summary: A murder and an attempted murder spur Kim and Ron into action, but for what other reason than the investigation? And what other life-altering situations will Kim have to undergo?  
  
Also- For the sake of not revealing who "the figure" is, I will sometimes refer to the person as 'IT'. So SORRY it took so long for the update and I would like to thank my reviewer(s).  
  
Once Foes; Now Enemies...?  
  
By raven vixen  
  
Chapter 2- A Single Witness... (or are there more?)  
  
"Next door, a single light had flicked on, shrouding the room in a soft, inviting glow. Up on the second floor someone was stirring. In the master bedroom, two people were laying in the bed. There was a man and a woman. The man was snoring loudly, thoroughly enjoying his existence in dreamland (one must wonder what he dreams about that would produce a wide smile during the slumber hours)(NO, NOT ANYTHING PERVERTED). However, the woman was not asleep; instead she was wide awake and breathing heavily. 'I think I was discovered. What should I do? Oh what should I do?' she fretted nervously. Then she heard a rap at the window which caused her to jump at least three feet in the air. The woman's jolt awakened the sleeping man beside her.  
  
Slowly and with caution, she snuck a glance in the direction of the window. Her heartbeat slowly began to receed to normal when she realized that the sound was only a tree 'dancing in the wind,' as she would put it.  
  
"Hey, Steve? You awake?" she asked the man beside her.  
  
"I am now! What's your problem?!" he grumbled loudly.  
  
"I think our neighbor's...d-de-de-dead," she stuttered.  
  
"Go back to sleep, Martie. It was only a nightmare. Wake me when it's time to go to work," Steve mumbled, his head hitting the pillow and his eyes paying for another ticket to dreamland.  
  
Martie watched as Steve rolled over and began snoring again. She closed her eyes, but she tossed and turned; she kept picturing the scene she had witnessed earlier. After what seemed like an hour, but was only five minutes, Martie decided that she couldn't sleep, so she got up and started pacing. She paced until she could see wear marks in the dark green carpet underfoot, in which she sat on the bed and thought about everything.   
  
Seeing that she was not going to do anything but promote her guilt trip even further, she went down to the kitchen. In the kitchen, she got a glass of iced water to ease her frazzled nerve. She sat down at the table after turning on a light. Papers were scattered all over the table. The Middleton Enquirer was opened to the obituaries section. Her mouth grew into a frown. Everything that she thought about or looked at reminded her of the earlier events of the night, well morning. She glanced at the clock which read quarter to three in the morning. She layed her head down on the table. Fifteen minutes later, a sound brought her head back up. She searched the kitchen for the whereabouts of the noise-maker.  
  
Glancing past the refrigerator, into the living room, she noticed a dark blur in the shadows. 'Oh no, why'd I have to see a murder?' she thought. Although she couldn't distinguish who it was, Martie could tell it was the same person who had slayn her neighbor. She didn't know what to do; screaming never occured to her jumbled mind. When the person was at her neighbor's house, she couldn't get a decent view of him or her, but now 'it' was as clear as day to Martie, well as clear as could be.  
  
The intriguing figure moved closer to Martie; who began to run toward the stairs, but she was tripped by an outstretched foot. Martie went down to her hands and knees on the carpeted floor. A gloved hand cupped Martie's mouth from behind. She was then pulled to a standing position. Martie was trembling; her heart began racing again, and she didn't dare move. She let the figure move her body however 'it' wished--which was very roughly. All throughout the ordeal, the enigmatic individual was mute. Then 'it' turned Martie so that she was facing in the right direction and motioned for her to remain quiet. When the hand was removed from her mouth, Martie began filling her lungs and opened her mouth to scream, but she didn't get the chance; the person smacked her face hard enough to knock her down. She stayed on the floor, but that was a mistake, too, for the figure kicked her in the ribs. It took every bit of strenghth and will power that Martie possessed to not scream out in pain; she didn't want to anger this mysterious character any further.  
  
Martie was pulled up by her shoulder-lenghth blonde locks with the figure staring her directly in the eyes, but Martie couldn't see the stare because it was hidden behind a mask. Even though Martie couldn't see the hateful gaze thrown her way because of there being no eye holes in the mask, the black cloaked soul could see her clearly. Gathering up enough courage, Martie asked, "Who are you?"  
  
She received no answer in verbal form, however, a series of hand signals that Martie recognized as sign language, from when she taught the physically and mentally challenged at Middleton High School, gave her a response. The signals were conveying the message, "Before I kill you, YOU WILL PAY!" 'This person must know me, but how can I recognize 'it' if I can't even see the face?' Martie thought. At this point, Martie's adrenaline kicked in, and she began struggling and squirming to free herself. She struggled for about a minute before a shadowy limb came up and back-handed her. Even though Martie was two inches short of six feet tall, the five in a half foot tall dark individual was able to gracefully lift her up, off of her feet; this made her only struggle harder. Then an idea came to her oxygen deprived brain. As quickly as she had started, Martie quit struggling; she let her body go limp. While holding her breath, she thought, 'Good thing I was an excellent athlete (swimmer) when I was in high school'.  
  
She was dropped to the floor. 'That was easier than I thought'. Looking around, the figure removed a glove and retreived a pocket-knife. Through a squinted eye, Martie saw this and her heart began to race wildly. She willed herself to calm down so that she would not be discovered 'alive'. However, the drumming of her heart filled the desolate room. Martie quickly shut her eye and held her breath again. The knife was slammed down, blade open, beside her face just barley missing her cheek by millimeters. Martie chanced a peek and got an excellent view of the knife; she was able to read what appeared to be the initials 'S.N.S.' on it and closed her eyes again. Without realizing what she was doing, she rolled away from the knife and directly into the figure's stout leg causing 'it' to topple.  
  
Hearing the muffled thump, Martie rose to her feet, and made a run for the phone in the kitchen. The person slowly regained footing in the soft carpet while rubbing a sore spot on the forehead. The knife was pulled out of the carpet using very little force. 'It' stumbled after Marite who had already reached the phone. Reaching out and grabbing her, the shady individual pulled her toward itself with the blade outstretched and facing open skin.  
  
Flash! Kaboom!  
  
Martie jumped within the figure's arms; she looked out of the window only to discover that it had started thundering and lightning. 'Oh great! Another thing for me to overcome tonight! What else will go wrong?!'she thought. Again the kinfe was raised, a flash of lightning catching it and giving it a sickening glow, and brought down to slash Martie. 'I am NOT going to get out of this alive.' she thought, '... unless... That's it!' She began pulling out dishes and dropping them; then she ran the garbage disposal and the dishwasher. 'Whoosh!' The figure lit up the gloved hand and grabbed Martie who screamed in agony. Due to the large amount of excrutiating pain she felt, Martie's knees buckled, and she fell to the floor, grazing the blade of the knife as she went. She landed on the cold, hard tile floor, face-down, between the table and the refrigerator; a gash on her forehead began bleeding profusely, smearing the tiles with a dark crimson color. She rolled over and let her adrenaline carry her again. The collar of her shirt was grabbed, and she was hoisted avobe the individual's head. Martie didn't try to fake her death this time, but instead tried to kick or hit the person.  
  
Suddenly, she was dropped to the floor as the figure whirled around to face the steps; something had startled 'it'. The gloved left hand glowed with a green fire as a warning to the intruder of the event, but 'it' was unable to see anything in the pitch black of the steps. The character turned back to Martie and slashed at her heart with the flaming hand. Martie lurched forward as the intended target had been struck. With Martie down, the shady figure hastily found an exit, through a window.  
  
At this point, Steve cautiously crept from his hiding place to inspect Martie. From his line of vision, he could see that she was bloody all over her body, there were claw marks on the floor, and blood filled deep craters that looked to be made by a knife of some sort.  
  
A loud moan brought him out of his astonishment; after glacing at all of the damage, he looked back at his wife, Martie who was laying in a crumpled heap in front of the refrigerator. A closer inspection revealed that she was barely breathing. He rushed to the phone and dialed "9-1-1".  
  
"Middleton Police Department," a voice replied on the other end of the line.  
  
"I need an ambulence, PRONTO," Steve bellowed into the receiver hysterically.  
  
"Calm down sir. Where are you located?"  
  
"68 East Sunder Street," he sobbed.  
  
"I'll have an ambulence there right away, sir," with this said the connection was cut, and Steve went to Martie's side to try and comfort her in every way, possible.  
  
Being in the military taught Steve that you never move an injured person, so he tried to keep Martie as comfortable as possible, until the ambulence arrived. Three minutes later, the ambulence arrived. As paramedics were loading Martie into the vehicle, one 'medic was questioning Steve about any problems that she might have...if she had any.  
  
"Sir, what's her name?' the 'medic asked.  
  
"Martie Len Barkin," he replied.  
  
Steve watched as the 'medics cut Martie's Atlanta Braves jersey so that they could assess and bandage the wound on her chest. He got into the ambulence, and they sped away, toward Middleton General Hospital.  
  
'Damn it! Our little scuffle should have killed that bitch!' the mysterious individual thought as 'it' watched the 'medics take Mrs. Barkin away. When the activity cleared, 'it' stepped out from the hiding place. 'Oh well, I still have 'her' where I want 'her'. the shady one thought. "  
  
COMMENTS:  
  
First-Let me say that I love cetain sports, but baseball is not one of them. I'm more of a car racing fan instead. So the initials, if you caught them were only planned. I wanted to see how good the readers of this story are at catching clues because if you write down clues from every chapter you should be able to figure out who 'the figure' will turn out to be.  
  
Second-es, if you guessed Steve Barkin, you'd be correct. He used to teaach with his wife until she transferred into another department within the high school.  
  
Third-Again, who is this mysterious, shady character and how does 'it' know Martie Len Barkin? Also who is 'her'? Why does the shady figure want to sabbotage 'her'? All will be revealed in later chapters.   
  
Please read and review, THANK-YOU! Your reviews are very much appreciated!!! 


	3. Ch 3 Police Questioning and Paperwork

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters, places, or ideas from the show!!! They all belong to Disney!  
  
Summary: A murder and an attempted murder spur Kim and Ron into action, but for waht other reasin than the investigation? And what other life-altering situations will Kim have to undergo?  
  
Also- For the sake of not revealing who "the figure" is, I will sometimes refer to the person as 'IT'.  
  
Once Foes; Now Enemies?  
By raven vixen Chapter 3- Police Questioning and Paperwork  
  
"Mr. Barkin spent day and night in the hospital with his wife, in room number fifteen. The room wreaked of cleanliness and antiseptic. All of the walls were painted white and only one door was there to serve as the entering and exiting point. The room was only large enough to house one patient and the machines that were needed. Around Mrs. Barkin were eight different machines (all that Mr. Barkin recognized from when he was injured in the war and he was hooked to them.  
Mr. Barkin stayed by Mrs. Barkin's side 24/7, only leaving her side to go to the restroom or to get something to eat in the hospital's cafeteria. He listened to all of the machines whirring around her; and watched an i.v. drip. He could only assume that the doctors and nurses were keeping her sedated for the pain. He watched and listened until he finally dozed off in a chair next to her bed. He had slept well into the night when he heard a shrill, piercing whine. He jolted awake to discover that Martie's heart monitor was flat-lined and beeping. He pushed the nurse button and within 30 seconds, a nurse and a doctor were in the room. They wheeled Martie down to the emergency room with Steve following not far behind.  
"Sir, you need to stay out here, in the waiting room," the E.R. technician said before entering the emergency room.  
"Paging Dr. Possible. Paging Dr. Possible, report to the E.R. ASAP!" a voice boomed over a loudspeaker.  
'Possible? I know that name, but from where? Who is she? How do I know her?' Mr. Barkin thought, but at this present time he didn't feel like thinking too hard about it. However, it hit him when he saw a beautiful red-haired woman run into the emergency room. 'That's it! I know her through...Kim Possible!' he thought.  
About three hours later, Dr. Possible came out to talk to Mr. Barkin.  
"Steve, sorry we have to talk under such dire circumstances. However, your wife is in serious condition at this point." she said.  
Mr. Barkin nodded, and Dr. Possible continued, "when she first arrived, she was in a horrible state. We thought we had her in stable condition, but apparently not. The nurse who hooked her i.v.s up gave her the wrong amount of medication, and it was too much for her heart to take."  
"So...is...is she going to be O...kay?" Mr. Barkin asked.  
Dr. Possible shook her head making a 'yes' motion and began again, "fortunately, after two minutes, we were able to jump start her heart. It was slow at first, but we're giving the proper amount of medication to strengthen the beat. She is slowly recovering from the sedation we had to give, so as to help ease her pain, but she's not out of the water, yet. Tell me one thing; how did this hapen?"  
Mr. Barkin looked around hesitantly; he didn't know if he could relive the events he saw. He now knew how Martie felt when he just shrugged her off.  
"It's okay. You don't have to tell me-if you don't want to," Dr. Possible said.  
"Dr. Possible, you have a phone call," the secretary said.  
"Thanks Jenny," she replied with a smile as she got up to take the phone, "oh, I almost forgot, Mr. Barkin, your wife is being transported back to room 15 with some detectives. She requested that you be with her during the questioning," she said, turning back to Mr. Barkin. With that said, she began speaking on the phone while Mr. Barkin went back to room 15.  
When Mr. Barkin entered the room, he noticed that the detectives were already there. Speaking with one detective, he found that they had honored his wife's wish-not starting without him.  
"Alright, now that we're all here, we can begin," the head deputy started. He pulled out a tape recorder and turned it on. "OK! May we get your full name, ma'am?"  
There was a short pause as everyone waited for her to answer.  
"Mar...Mart...," she tried, but she began choking from the tubes protruding from her throat.  
"It's Martie, Martie Len Barkin," Mr. Barkin answered. Marite gave him a small smile of gratitude. "Honey, you tell me with your hands and I'll translate it to them."  
"Who are you, exactly, in relation to the two victims?"  
Mr. Barkin raised an eyebrow, "two?"  
Mrs. Barkin made a motion with her hands that Mr. Barkin understood as neighbor.  
"Oh," he said, "Martie's my wife and the other victim is my neighbor. Martie saw what happened to our neighbor; I witnessed what happened to Martie."  
"Which happened first? It's crucial that we have the events of the night in chronological order." the deputy stated. He pulled a paper out of the folder he was holding and began to jot down notes as he listened.  
Steve looked to Martie; she gave a hand signal. "Martie says she saw our neighbor go down around two yesterday morning," Steve answered.  
The detective looked to Martie and asked, "can you describe your neighbor so that we can compare the description with the body we found?" He watched her signals and then turned to Mr. Barkin, "what did she say?"  
"She's only seen our neighbor a few times and doesn't even know his name, but she did get a good look at him and it's hard for her to forget what he looked like. He was kind of tall-about six feet; the only thing she ever saw him wear was a dark blue lab coat, black boots and gloves, and his hair was always pulled back into a rattail. His skin was blue and he had about a three inch scar running under his eye down his left cheek." Mr. Barkin translated. Martie began choking again. Mr. Barkin hit the nurse button, and began gently patting Martie's back. A nurse entered the room and then exited after seeing Mr. Barkin mouth the word "water". She re-entered a few minutes later with a cup of water; a straw was hanging over the side. After several sips, Marite's coughing fit ended. The detectives gave her a few more minutes before continuing the questioning session.  
"You okay, now?" one asked.  
She nodded her head yes.  
"Will you take us through what you witnessed?"  
Again Martie motioned with her hands and Steve translated, "I only saw the last minutes of the event, but what I did see scared me. How could anyone kill this nice man?"  
"If this man is who we think he is, we would like to know, if you never really met him, how do you know he was nice?" one detective asked.  
"He never seemed to get mad when I saw him out in the yard. Oh, but only if this one girl was not around was he docile. When the girl was around, he would yell at her or pout," Mr. Barkin translated for her.  
"Please, describe this girl, for us," the head detective pleaded.  
"Well, she was about five feet five inches tall; and her hair flowed down her back like a sea of black waves. Everytime I've ever seen her, she would be wearing a green and black jumpsuit with matching gloves and boots. One time, when I was out in the backyard, I looked over the fence because I heard a loud argument. The girl lit up her gloved fists; but the weirdest part is that instead of the fire being orange or red, it was green. She shot a green beam at his head, and if it hadn't been for a lawn chair in the way, he would have died headless that day. That was the worst argument yet, but everytime she was around after that, they would always end with the previous results." Ms. Barkin conveyed with her hands.  
The detective wrote down the description and continued filling out the form.  
"Now, can you fill us in on what hapened yesterday morning?"  
Ms. Barkin continued with the hand gestures, "I awoke with a start for some reason. I'm not as heavy a sleeper as Steve. As I looked around our bedroom, a strange sight caught my vison outside the window, not to mention I was hearing weird noises coming from next door. His window was closed, yet the shades were flopping around as if in a strong breeeze. Then the shade came crashing down, and around two a.m., I saw a shadowy figure creep toward a fallen man, my neighbor, who was bleeding heavily. It looked as though my neighbor couldn't move. He was backed against the wall, so he couldn't move around too much. Then the mysterious figure removed the sheets from the bed and strangled him. That's the last thing I saw because I was so shocked that I left the window! I thought they had seen me; I was scared for my life. I couldn't convince Steve of what I had seen so I went downstairs, to get a drink of water and to calm down. Boy was that a mistake!" She got her cup of water and took a few sips (so that she would not start coughing again.  
"What happened next?" the deputy questioned.  
"I was feeling completely alone so I decided to try to catch up on the news; the first thing I saw was the Middleton Obituaries. Again, a huge mistake. Everything, it seemed, was reminding me of my neighbor's murder. The next thing I know, I'm struggling with someone who I assume to be the murderer. When I relaized that I would be alone the whole time, and there would be no escape, I began making as much racket as I could. It didn't seem to be working, but suddenly..." she started twitching violently. Mr. Barkin who was the closest to the nurse's call button, pushed it and then tried to help Martie. A nurse ran in, called for help, and when more doctors and nurses arrived, they prepped her for an i.v. drip of Epinephrine(EP) to get her heart pumping regularly again. The i.v. drip was administered and Martie calmed down a little. About two hours later, she lay in the bed barely moving.  
Outside the room, Mr. Barkin was talking to the detectives, "I saw what happened to my wife." He began whispering, "I saw her go down, not once, but at least twice. I awoke to a thump downstairs. I noticed that Martie's side of the bed was empty, so I headed downstairs to see what was going on. While on the steps I saw an intruder and Martie was in that person's arms. I crept ever closer, choosing a hiding place on the other side of the couch, which is located near the steps." Mr. Barkin looked toward Martie and the doctors and nurses surrounding her and let the tears fall. "I want whoever did this to my wife to pay...dearly!" he sobbed.  
"Uh, sir, could you continue your description of the events? It will help out tremendously in apprehending a suspect or suspects and in bringing all parties to justice."  
Mr. Barkin cleared his throat and his thoughts enough to continue, "what else is there to say? I mean, it was a slender shady individual dressed in all black...WHO WANTED TO KILL MY WIFE!!!"  
"We know that, but isn't there anything else you can tell us? Did this person leave anything suspicious behind? Like a note? An article of clothing; anything that could be considered a calling card?" the deputy asked.  
Mr. Barkin thought a minute. "Now that you mention it, I remember seeing a silverish-green liquid on Martie's shirt, uh, right before the paramedics cut it,...right...over her...heart...and as I was getting into the ambulence, I overheard an officer investigating the crime scene say that a drop of...silverish-green liquid...over...heart of...dead...man; I, uh, huh-NOOOO!!!" Steve's eyes grew as large as saucers and his mouth hung open; everything in front of him was moving in slow motion as he came to terms with what was happening around him, "they're going to come back and kill Martie, too."  
  
COMMENTS:  
I know-very long chapter. It was only going to be longer because of how it was playing out in my head, but I wanted to end it. I still want the murderer to be a secret. Man, it is so hard to come up with the early chapters because later chapters and really neat ideas are playing out in the t.v owned by my imagination, but all will be revealed...hopefully soon! Until my next update...read and review...please and thank you!  
  
I'M SO SORROY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP. I GOT DISHEARTENED WITH THIS STORY FOR A WHILE BEACUSE OF SOME WRITER'S BLOCK.  
  
raven vixen out!  
  
to be continued.... 


	4. Ch 4 Apprehending a Suspect

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters, places, or ideas from the show!!! They all belong to Disney!  
  
Summary: A murder and an attempted murder spur Kim and Ron into action, but for waht other reasin than the investigation? And what other life-altering situations will Kim have to undergo?  
  
This is my very first attempt at writing fanfiction. With that said, Please read and review! Thank-you!  
  
Once Foes; Now Enemies?  
By raven vixen Chapter 4-Apprehending A Suspect  
  
"At Middleton Police Department...

"Hey, chief...do we know who killed the Barkins' neighbor?"

"Not yet, Mike. However, after running a background check on him and listening to the Barkins, I've come to the conclusion that he was no ordinary man-in fact he was one of Kim Possible's foes.He went by the moniker of Dr. Drakken; his real name being Drew Theodore P. Lipsky. And the only suspect we have, as of right now, is his assistant. She fits the descriptions that the Barkins' gave-nicely, very nicely-I might add.This will let us apprehend her," the chief said while holding up a search warrant, "we should probably have Kim with us just in case she is not willing to come quietly." he added as an aftertgought.

"What, you don't think the Middleton Police Department and the S.W.A.T. Team can handle one person?"

"If you weren't new to this office, you would be so fired right about now, but fine we'll call Kim in, as a last defense," the chief answered.

LATER...  
BANG! BANG! BANG!

A sleeping figure awoke with a start. She looked at the clock which read three in the morning. Slowly, she rose and while walking downstairs, tried to wipe the sleep from her eyes. Upon reaching the front door, she could hear someone banging on it and calling her name.

"Shego! We know you're in there! Open up immediately or we will break down the door." someone threatened.  
"What the hell is going on?" Shego wondered aloud.  
Only half awake, Shego opened the door wide (Remeber, HALF AWAKE BRAIN NOT FUNCTIONING FULLY.  
'Uh-Oh! Shit!' she thought. Now it was dawning on her, 'why are they here'

"Shego? We have a warrant for your arrest," the lead cop said while flashing a paper that read 'WARRANT' in big, bold, red, typefaced lettering, "please, come with us, down to the station."  
Shego backed away and bolted toward the back door of her apartment. She realized, a little too late that the S.W.A.T. Team had also entered the apartment, throught the back door. With a little struggling, she was able to slip through an officer's arms. She turned from the door toward her bedroom, toppling anything she could behind her, to slow the persuing fleet, making a mad dash toward her bedroom. Her satin, emreald gown made it near impossible to do because she kept tripping up the steps, but she made it up in mere seconds.  
In her bedroom, she locked the door and then surveyed the room, looking for another exit; lucky for her that the officers downstairs were stumbling over everything in their path. Her scan reulted negatively, so she chose to conceal herself in her closet. 'This fuckin' bullshit!' she thought, as she changed into her green and balck jumpsuit. Exiting the closet, she retrieved her gloves from the drawer of a nightstand by her bed and prepared to face her destiny.  
'I may be severely outnumbered, but that doesn't mean that I can't still try to defend myself.' Shego thought, a malicious grin spreading across her face. She got into her fighting stance in the middle of the room, then she yelled, "you might have the advantage, you dipshits, but I'm still goin' to kick your ASSES!!!"

SLAM! BAM!

The door was smashed to the ground which only added fuel to her fire. She was going to stand her ground!  
The S.W.A.T. team filed into the room and circled her. Shego's mind was whirling as she calculated her opponents' next moves. It was a stalemate for several minutes and then, as if on cue, one half of the S.W.A.T. team dove toawrd her head and upper body while the other half went low for her legs. 'Ha! Just as I had hoped! They're as stupid as they look!" Shego thought. She bent her knees preparing to jump out of the way-to the right side. As she was dodging the team, she felt a sharp pain in her back but could not spin around to see what it was. She missed her intended target-the open door; instead, she fell face flat on the floor, but she wouldn't give up that easily. She got to her feet slowly and when her wobbly spell was complete, confidently lit her hands in her signature green glow. As her confidence in herself once again grew, so, too, did her malicious grin as she started knocking out the S.W.A.T team and the police force with a combination of her martial arts skills and her green energy-charged hands. She began to advance on the leader of the police force, but she missed a crucial member of the S.W.A.T. team.

WHOOSH!Shego fell forward, onto the police leader, unconscious, as soon as the dart punctured her skin; her signature green glow diminishing as she fell.

"Damn man! How much sedative was in that dart?" the deputy asked.

"Enough to put a rogue elephant to sleep...for a day," came the reply,

"In fact, if it had not been for her fighting spirit, she would be dead by now; I think Kim Possible is partly to blame for her spirit!"  
The deputy police chief checked for a pulse, "she's barely alive!"  
Kim Possible was the only reason Shego was able to withstand the nearly fatal effects of the sedative for two reasons. One, Shego had a strong heart from fighting Kim every time her(Kim) and Drakken met and Two, Shego wanted another opportunity to beat the KIM POSSIBLE. She felt like seeing Kim suffer before she died.  
"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can be held against you in a court of law," the police officer chuckled. He knew that Shego was knocked out. "You have a right to an attorney and if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you." he finished.

The police officer called for backup once he realized that he and one other person were the only ones still conscious. Backup arrived within ten minutes, and they carried unconscious bodies out of the apartment."  
  
Author's comments:  
Finally, more action in this chapter! I'd have to say that this is one of my favorite chapters. Why did Shego open the door wide, I mean she is a villian, right? She should know better than to do that. Hello, she was half asleep which means half brain dead(At when it comes to me anyway) at the current time. It will be continued...just as soon as I can get my ideas organized and typed, so in the meantime, please read and review, thank-you. Your reviews are greatly appreciated, and any flames mean that I have to correct some holes in the storyline-which, in my opinion, is a good thing. It shows me that I'm only humanNOT PERFECT!  
In the meantime, when will Kim come into the ation? What's going to happen to Shego now that she has been apprehended? And overall, what will happen in this story? To quote Drakken, "All will be revealed in due course!" Just bare with me, Please(does puppy dog pout with glowing green hands to back it up. NOT; JUST KIDDING!)


End file.
